


Piercings

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Piercings, Size Difference, Tattoos, Woman on Top, breast fetish, soft boi kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: In which Rey decides to pierce her nipples for Kylo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because who doesn't like these two just madly in love with each other?  
> And soft boi kylo?

Rey loves her boyfriend.

He might be her first serious boyfriend but she knows that he's the one for her.

He's so sweet with her. He's a gentleman.

A lot of her friends still find it hard to believe that he is by his appearance.

Sure he wears nothing but black and plaid. Sure he has a lot of tattoos all over his body (his arm tattoos are starting to melt into two large tattoos) and a bunch of piercings (he has five piercings each on both ears, two tongue piercings, an eyebrow and a nose piercing, and two lip piercings) but that didn't mean anything about his character.

Kylo was very sweet. He was very sweet with her.

He appreciates her. He always tells her he loves her. They've been together for three years and live together for the past year and he's still romantic. He surprises her still with flowers and chocolate and gifts. And he still writes her letters and makes songs about her.

Sure he's older than her and sure he doesn't have a college degree but that didn't mean anything to her.

She's twenty one and he's thirty one. They've been together since she was eighteen.

And Rey didn't care if he didn't have a college degree. Kylo was a hard worker and is able to support himself and her. He has two jobs - one at a tattoo parlor and one as a bartender. Since her junior year (she's a going to be a senior once summer ends) he wanted her to not work so she can focus on her school. Rey used to work full time in order to scrape by an apartment and frozen TV dinners while going to school. She was adamant about moving in with him but after two years, he convinced her. He's been supporting her for the last year.

She loves him, her big ol' teddy bear.

She finds him handsome and attractive.

She loves his tattoos. His shaggy hair. His piercings.

His piercings - god she loved them. She loved feeling his piercings running on her body. She loves feeling the stud on his tongue when he ate her out and when he licked her shoulders and neck. She loves feeling the cool metals along with his slick warm tongue. She loves licking and biting his ears. His ears were more sensitive than his dick sometimes. She loves feeling his piercings as he nuzzled her breasts. Which was often.

Kylo _loved_ her breasts. He loves to fondle with them and suck them on a regular basis. At the apartment she never wears a bra for that reason. And she loves it when he sucks on her nipples. She loves feeling the rings of his lip piercings and the studs from his tongue against her sensitive nipples.

And he loves to tease them too.

He uses nipple clamps on her often. And she has so many lingerie that highlight her breasts, expose, or barely covers them. And she has so many cute pasties that he got for her over the years.

He loves her so. When she's sick he takes care of her. He holds her and kisses her even when she's covered in snot. He makes her soup and he even watches her favorite shows with her that he's not a fan of.

Her friends think that he doesn't love her.

Which is ridiculous. He has three tattoos of her name for god sake. Every year since they've been together he gets a tattoo of her name. The first one is on his right wrist - it's small in black cursive. The second one is on his left ankle with her name in a charcoal grey inside a sun. And the third one is on his ring finger.

The third one served as a promise ring that they'll get married once she's done with college.

She likes that.

Because that tattoo is more permanent than a ring.

And she knows that finger tattoos hurt like hell too. (Even though she doesn't have any tattoos).

Rey wanted to get a tattoo of his name on her ring finger but he likes her un-inked. (But she has a ring though with his name engraved).

And that's why Rey wants to get her nipples pierced.

He finds them attractive and voiced his opinion over the years on how hot he finds them.

But she's freaking terrified.

She has very sensitive nipples and how would it look?

And what's going to happen when she eventually has a kid and breastfeeds? Does she take the piercings off each time with feeding?

And the whole cleaning process seems like a pain in the ass.

She knows because she sees Kylo constantly cleaning his piercings especially after he eats her out to avoid getting an infection.

Oh god she has to clean her nipples and piercings constantly with how often he comes on her breasts.

But she loves Kylo.

He never asks for much. He never pressures her. He was her teddy bear.

* * *

"Teddy," she breathes as she tries to get him to stop fucking her.

They're at his work of all places. They shouldn't be but they've been for the fifteen minutes. He's suppose to be piercing her right now and be professional.

"Yes, Sunshine?" he asked as he continued to thrust his dick into her.

She's on his lap in a white dress with her underwear pushed to the side for his dick to enter her. "You're supposed to be working."

"I know baby," he moaned as he kept going. He keeps thrusting his fat dick in her, his hands all over her. Gripping her so she can feel how full he makes her. How much he fills her. He's making her move with him. Making her all of him.

She tried pushing him but she found herself clinging on to the back of his neck. "Kylo -

"You have such a pretty cunt - I want to come inside you so much -

"You're supposed to be professional," she pressed her lips together to suppress a moan. "You already came in the morning." She couldn't help but to kiss his nose. She loves him so, her very excited teddy bear.

"But I want you to be relaxed," he pulled down the straps of her dress. He unhooked her strapless bra and cupped her breasts with just one hand while the other was still cradling her waist. He doesn't hesitate to expose her breasts. "It'll be alright, I'll take good care of these puppies," he said as he dipped his head to lick her nipples one by one. He put on her favorite piercings today, the one that made her tits feel really, really good when he licked them.

He's still inside of her but he's still, letting her take control for once. She's dripping on to his cock but she's rocking herself back and forth.

He's moaning as he licked her nipples. One by one.

"Ssshh - ah." She bit on her lip as she watched him. She slowly slid herself deeper and then started again. She blushed then, feeling body flush as she watched him swirl his tongue around her nipple, letting the studs play with her.

He kept his eyes on her and slowly his hand that was latched on to her waist slid to play with her other nipple. "Fuck me," he said. "Please get me off," he wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck.

She nodded eagerly.

She does so.

He's playing her free nipple as he sucked. Tugging. Pinching. Stroking.

He rotates with the sensations.

And he's sucking hard. His studs are pressing into her skin.

She's bouncing up and down, along his thick cock. She already came - she can tell by the evidence that she left on his cock but she's still going. Her come is helping her move with more ease but it's such a task - a delicious task of constantly inserting his fat tip and getting her body to gradually slide and take everything. She wanted to moan so bad.

But his coworkers will hear.

He's switching between breasts.

And he's pressing them together.

She winced - he's sucking both of her nipples at the same time - and biting them too.

She stroked his hair and then his ear. She strokes his ear then, pressing along his earrings.

He pulls away and kisses her. Because when she does that, he knows when to stop.

Rey kept riding him. But in a slower pace. It's such a task - to squeeze his big cock into her. She's so small and tight. She keeps him locked into a kiss and continues to go in and out of him until he comes. "I love you," she said.

It makes him come when she says it.

Because he really, really loves her.

"I'm yours too," she added.

And that makes him come faster.

* * *

Kylo's wiping her breasts with the bottom of his shirt.

Her nipples are a bit puffy and red from his mouth.

She did not intend to have sex with him at his work. "Bad Teddy," she said, twitching slightly as he fingered her. He was scraping the excess come and spreading it on her bud.

"I'm sorry - I just wanted to make you relaxed." He's still stroking her breasts. "It's funny - I'm going to miss them like this." He bent down to suck on her again.

"No," she chuckled, tugging on his hair. At work he has some of his hair braided back so they won't get in the way. His hair is slightly past chin length. "Teddy - come on you already played with them so much -

"I know - it's going to hurt." He kisses her cheek then.

"I know."

"You sure you want to?" He's having second thoughts.

"I want to show you how much I'm yours."

* * *

It's hard to explain the feeling.

It hurts - but in a stinging sore feeling.

Rey couldn't really explain.

She's all covered up - cardigan buttoned up too - but she's fully aware of the piercings.

It feels like how it does when she had her ears pierced. She's aware of them - feels them in her skin - but this was slightly different. It stings more. She can't explain it. She feels all raw and yet fine.

He kisses her forehead. "I love you Sunshine," he says squeezing her hand. "I'll take care of them."

She's told that the first month is the not fun part.

She will feel irritation and soreness.

She has to take care of them because her skin is healing.

And be constantly cleaning them.

And making sure she keeps them on.

The ones he put on her nipples are light but she feels weight though.

* * *

At night is when she decided to look at her breasts.

They don't look as pretty. They look punctured to her. Maybe it's too soon for her to form an opinion. Her skin is adjusting.

But she likes the idea, that this is something that he and her know about.

She likes that she can hide it and that he's the only one that can see.

And when they heal, he can feel what she feels when he touches her.

And when they heal, he can put ring piercings on them like he wanted to. And clamp piercings too.

"Do you hate me?" he asked her. He looks so sad.

"No - it's just I'm not used to it yet." A part of her regrets it. She punctured her body for him. It feels so permanent.

But she sees the way he's looking at her. He's concerned. Worried. Guilty. "I'm sorry," his eyes are watering. He holds her then, holds her tight.

"It's okay, Teddy," she assured him.

He shook her head. "No, it isn't. I didn't like hurting you earlier - it was only for a little bit but I hated it."

"It wasn't as bad, Teddy."

She pulls him away - he's kissing her cheeks now. He's kissing her so softly. Desperately.

"Teddy," she tried to push him off of her. He's smothering her. "It's okay Teddy."

"I never want to hurt you - your Teddy never wanted to hurt you."

* * *

Kylo takes very good care of her.

He clean her piercings. He gives her painkillers now and then when they hurt and makes her favorite foods. He's been very gentle with her for the past month. He rarely touches her breasts other than for care.

It feels off to her that he's so gentle but it made sense since her skin was adjusting. But she miss feeling his tongue on her tits. She miss him groping her.

But she likes how extra sweet he is.

He hugs her really tight.

She loves his hugs.

And Rey loves it when he holds her the whole night. She felt so safe.

* * *

"Teddy, I think it's okay now," she tells him, lifting her shirt. It has been a little over a month now. And she misses his mouth on her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hesitating.

She watched him lick his lips.

Rey nodded. "Please Teddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Rey wondered how life would be if she had never agreed to go out on a date with her boss' son.

(Well, former).

She would have never met Kylo (obviously)- but sometimes she wondered if she would have met him one way or another. She thinks that maybe she could have met him on the days he stopped by and checked on his parents (his parents are divorced) and Han's auto shop. (But then again he did this like twice a month and during the times she was at school).

Han was an unconventional boss but Rey still found herself in the corner.

_"I get it I'm not what you're expecting," Kylo said._

_They were in the restaurant, meeting each other for the first time. Just the two of them. They decided to meet each other there for it was reasonable. (Finn always told her about his horror stories about meeting people from Tinder and Rey did not want any set up to know where she lived for that reason)._

_Rey blinked. She couldn't help but to stare at him, Han's son. He had piercings all over his face. She had never seen so many piercings before. The one that caught her focus was his eyebrow piercing. She wondered if that hurt more than the other piercings or less. "No it's just - I thought you were younger," she explained, being polite. Which was true. She thought he was younger. She didn't recognize him in the restaurant until went to her and looked at her in recognition._

_"How old are you?" he asked then. "You look really young."_

_"Eighteen."_

_"Shit, - I mean um, sorry," he said immediately, clearing his throat. "It's just I'm twenty eight."_

_She went pale._ " _Didn't your dad tell you how old I was?"_

_"He said you were the same age as me."_

_Rey raised her eyebrow. "So did he._ _He showed me a picture of you -_

_"Which picture?"_

_She described the photo then. It was a picture of boy her age in a white T-shirt and jeans, all clean cut with kept brown hair and warm eyes. She didn't add how she expected to see that boy. And that it was hard for her to recognize him wearing dark colors and his hair longer (his hair is a little past his chin) and of course all the piercings and tatts._

_"Shit, that picture was taken before I went off to college."_

_"He said you were in college."_

_"No I dropped out years back."_

_Oh. Rey blinked again._

_"My dad's forgetting things - he's nearly seventy," he explained apologetically. He began to roll up his sleeves of his button up even more, revealing more of his tattoos. What drawn her was the tattoos on his knuckles and how many rings he had stacked on to his fingers. "He still refuses to find someone else manage the auto shop."_

_"It's alright," she gave him a slight smile._

_He flinched. He looks so nervous now._ _"Look I get I wasn't the person you were expecting," he said, nervously tapping his fingers on the table. "You don't have to go through with this whole ordeal -_

_"Well we both made time for this - so why not just have dinner?" she said then. It made no sense for them to go back home especially when they ordered food._

_"Really?" his eyes were wide._

_"Yeah I like my food fresh."_

_Kylo laughed. "Well let's start over," he began. "Hi," he held out his hand for her._

_"Hi," she said again. "I'm Rey."_

_"Nice to meet you Rey. I'm Kylo."_

* * *

_He's actually kinda of sweet, Rey thinks halfway during their dinner. He pours her water and he even gave her some of his scallops to try. He's tall, he barely fits in the chair._

_"What did your Dad do to finally convince you to go on this date?" she asked him, taking a bite of her food. "Your dad begged me relentlessly and -_

_Kylo blushed then. "He didn't really do much really."_

_"Really -_

_Oh._

_She blushed then._

_She feels like an ass._

_"So what do you do?" she asked him then, pushing her food around. The food was great - but she had just lost her appetite._

_"I'm a tattoo artist and a bartender."_

_"That sounds interesting," she said to him. She stole a glance and peaked at one of his tattoos on his arms. His arms are toned. Muscular. "Do you like it?"_

_"Very much - you work for my dad - a mechanic right?"_

_She nodded._

_"How do you like it?"_

_"I like it very much - your dad makes things...interesting."_

_"He's getting senile, really," Kylo chuckled._

_"He said you used to work for him before you went off to college."_

_Kylo nodded, taking a sip of his water. "I did. I've been working for him since I could pick up a wrench."_

_"Did you like it?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know really. I'm very indifferent to it. Dad's cheap. Dad's says you're in college - is that right?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah. I'm in college. I want to become a social worker."_

_"Wow, that's really something - honorable." He seems interested, elastic in the fact even._

_Rey couldn't help but to fumble with her hair. She's been on dates before - but usually she was too shy to give eye contact. But with him - it was hard not to because he's so visually interesting. The more she looked at him, the more she found out about him. Like how he keeps half of his hair up - she can see he has five piercings each on both ears. "It's nothing really -_

_"No - it's great," he gave her a faint smile. "It's such a noble thing and so much dedication."_

_She couldn't help but to perk up. Because a lot of people have been telling her that social workers don't make much of a living and that she should go into the science field. (Social workers make a pretty good living, in her opinion)._

_But then she froze, because she doesn't know what to say then._

_Then silence._

_She wishes she could say something more._

_"Do you want some more scallops?" he asked then._

_She nodded without thinking. She loved food more than a person should._

_She watched him load more scallops on her plate._

_"I feel like I'm eating all your food," she blushed, but still ate his scallops._

_"It's alright. I'm more of a sweets person - do you want to get some crepes or ice cream after this?"_

* * *

He circles her nipples with his fingertips in the softest of touch. "They'll take a while to heal fully," he told her. Months, apparently. He pulls her shirt down and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm afraid I'll be too rough," he whispered to her hair.

She shut her eyes and inhaled his scent. He smelled like metal and cigarettes. And whiskey. "I want to feel your piercings against mine." She opened her eyes.

He exhaled a soft moan.

"Please Teddy?"

"I can fuck you but I can't play with these," he gently thumbs her nipples through her shirt.

He's so hard, she can feel him hitting her. "Please? How about you wear a collar so I can stop you when you get too rough?" The collar with the leash. It's her collar.

"Get the collar."

She had to fasten the collar on the last latch for it to fit on his throat. He looked so sexy in it, attached to her hand. He's kissing her first softly first, his hard dick on her thigh. He had such soft lips.

Every touch made her shiver.

His soft lips and hard cold metal.

He's kissing the side of her throat - his piercings pressing into her skin.

And then his tongue flickers out.

"There," she whispered.

He parts his mouth to bite her. She gripped to the leash (but doesn't yank) as he sank his teeth in her. She can feel his lip piercings making an indentation - he's sucking on her skin - god she loves it when he makes a bruise.

She can feel him smelling her, his hot breath in her hair.

"Careful," she reminded him. His piercings always ended up getting caught in her hair.

"I rather have you unlatch me than to be careful." He licks her neck again, letting her feel the studs from his tongue.

She tugged on the leash. "Bad Teddy."

* * *

_It's really interesting to watch him eat crepes with those piercings. He's used to them and yet he's fully aware of them. He does this all natural though, effortlessly. He's even a pretty clean eater too. Rey just got ice cream while he had a strawberry and Nutella crepe with two scoops of vanilla and whipped cream and caramel sauce. And he has a brownie too._

_This makes her feel easy and feel less guilty about eating most of his food at the restaurant._

_"Is your ice cream okay?" he asked, taking a bite of his brownie._

_"It's good, thank you - you should have let me pay for dessert at least," she said. He paid for dinner - she was planning to pay for her food._

_"It's alright." He gives her a soft smile._

_She wondered if he kinda liked her or not. It's not like she liked him - it's just...she was wondering. She was wondering if that was the reason their date went far to dessert and that it went to them talking longer after their ice creams were scraped clean._

_"It's kind of late," she said, staring at her phone._

_"Well we should get home then. Did you...did you enjoy today?"_

_He sounded nervous and that made her nervous too._

_"Yeah. I did."_

_"I'm glad."_

* * *

They didn't get together after their first date.

She had his number still on her phone but she didn't text him.

She didn't know back then if she wanted to or not.

Rey wasn't a pursuer.

Her parents abandoned her when she was a baby and every person she tried to get close to ended up leaving.

So Rey was not a pursuer.

He was nice and probably the nicest guy she had met - but she still didn't know if she wanted to like him. She's been hurt before.

But Kylo started dropping by the auto shop more.

Han found this suspicious.

And then sometime later it kind of became obvious that he was dropping by to see her.

But still Rey did not make a move.

She was hesitant about letting someone in her life.

But after a while of seeing him, he grew on her.

It made her smile seeing how he treated his father.

Han was starting to forget things. Sometimes he'll call his son Ben. Sometimes he forgets how old Kylo is and how he looks. Sometimes Han doesn't recognize his son. But Kylo was very patient with his dad. Kylo responded to both names respectfully.

(Okay maybe Kylo visiting his Dad was the main reason but Rey was another reason too).

(And honestly Rey's still wondering how Han's still managing to run the business at his state).

(Kylo says that his Dad is a free spirit and does what he wants to do).

Kylo's actually sweet.

Sometimes he'll lend an extra hand whenever Finn or Rose call out sick.

Kylo and her would fix cars together.

She remembers it, that day (two months after their date) he asked to be his girlfriend. They were working on a car together. And that was when he asked to her to be his girlfriend.

Of course she said yes.

Rose and Paige still think Rey's crazy for saying yes. They were not wrong. She should have asked Kylo to go on more dates first before asking but by then she liked him a lot. And she wanted to be his girlfriend.

He's very sweet, she always tell her friends.

They don't believe her though.

(It was the truth though. He took his time with her. He took things slow with her).

They still don't believe that she and him didn't become sexual until ten months in the relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Touching the back of his neck is one of her favorite things to do.

She does this whenever he gives her the look.

He gives her this look, the look that makes her feel bad and weary. He looks so soft when he's staring at her, in awe and adoration. The look he gives that he wants to marry her and start a family, a big family. It's a sweet look but it makes her nervous still because she is too young and has so much to do before settling down.

She touches his neck in assurance when he does give her the look that she wants the same things too, just not yet.

She's not done with school yet. And she wants to work a few years too. And travel.

Earliest she wanted to have kids was in her late twenties. And she wouldn't mind getting married after college either.

When she touches the back of his neck he smiles at her because he knows it'll be soon.

Sometimes Rey wishes she and him were the same age. He's older than her and has lived enough to feel ready to settle down. It's a lot of pressure on her of making him wait.

Sometimes she wishes he was the same age as her. They could have gone to college together. He would have short hair (because he did when he was eighteen) and a lean stature with a baby face. He looked so much of a puppy when he was young (she knew by all the photos his mother keeps of him in the house). He was so cute too, boyish with soft curls and his ears sticking out. Maybe she could have gotten him to actually complete college too.

But she loves him as he is. Whether or not he has a college degree.

She would loved to have a puppy but she loves her Teddy.

Even as he's watching her take her birth control. He has the look again and she can tell he's thinking about it. If she wasn't on birth control she would have gotten pregnant some time ago, they both knew by how much he loved to fill her. They have sex twice a day since she's moved in with him. Once in the morning and once in the night. She probably would be on her second kid by now too.

* * *

 _"Oh baby, she's far too young for you_ ," _is what Mom tells him._

_Kylo was so excited about telling his mom about his girl. And tell her how amazing his girl is and kind and sweet and - he should have planned this better. "Yeah I know - but she's really great," he explained._

_"I know you like her a lot," his mom began. She had to stop him from raging on about his new girlfriend. But the thing is, he's always bringing in some girl that he thinks that's the one. Since he was sixteen years old. "But she's eighteen, she has so much to live before settling down."_

_"You and dad were the same age as us," he countered._

_"Yes but looked how we turned out, baby."_

_"Me and her have a lot in common - you'll love her once you meet her -_

_Leia sighed and gave him a smile._

* * *

_Leia wasn't thrilled to have her son drop out of college._

_She wasn't thrilled when he came back with piercings and tattoos and shaggy hair and dressed in black from head to toe._

_She wasn't thrilled when he said he was going to become a tattoo artist and a bartender._

_She wasn't thrilled when he said that he changed his name legally to Kylo._

_But this was still her baby and she loved him no matter how difficult he made it for her._

_Ben was such a good boy. Straight A's. Was a third degree black belt in Karate. Was in ASB and MUN. Volunteered. Worked at his father's auto shop._

_But when Ben went to college he came back a different person._

_Ben was never a rebellious boy but then again he had his father in him._

_And it was bound to show up sometime._

_She still wonders to this day what changed him._

_Was it a girl that changed him? New friends? Hippie teachers? Wrong crowd?_

_But the thing is if it was a girl he wouldn't kept this appearance after all these years. He actually likes looking like he works a tattoo parlor (which he does)._

_And for him to come home bringing a girl that's a decade younger than him. She wished she could yell at Han for the set up but she knew it was pointless. He's forgetting things. From time to time he still thinks that they were still together. And that their son was off away at school._

_But still Leia goes along with the whole ordeal of meeting Ben's new girlfriend. She spends the whole day slaving in the kitchen and cleaning the house. With the new girlfriend taken account, Ben has brought home four girls in total. And all the girls she had met, she didn't like any of them. They didn't love her son. When her son was with someone, he loves them with all his heart. The girls always end up using him and cheating on him. Leia's damn sure she's not going to like his new girlfriend. Especially since she's young._

* * *

_This new girlfriend is different._

_Leia sensed the moment she isn't swarmed by overbearing fruity perfume._

_She's not wearing makeup either besides the tinted lip balm. She's in a white sundress with sunflowers all over and some beat up sneakers. She's pretty though, with all the freckles on her and that nervous smile of hers._

_"It's nice to finally meet you, Rey," Leia said. The girl's so small next to her son. Rey reminds her of a stray cat especially with her hair tucked behind one ear. Leia wonders if her son is taking good care of her._

_"It's nice to finally meet you too," Rey said, giving her a smile. "Your son and your... um...Han talk about you a lot."_

_"What does he say?" Even though they aren't together anymore doesn't mean she doesn't care._

_"Who?"_

_"Han?"_

_"I rather not say. But they're nice things," Rey assured. She's blushing and Leia knew why._

_"He probably talks about my ass a lot," she smirked, giving the girl a wink._

* * *

_Rey is really reserved._

_It's probably because she's nervous._

_But Leia likes that because the girl already knows not to get on her bad side._

_Ben is treating her well, he pushes the chair for her. And sits all close to her. And Rey seems to really like that. She's beaming and smiling at him. And Ben is smiling back wider._

_Always._

_And that made Leia happy because with all the things that changed with her son, he always loved the same. Her son is a good boy._

_It takes Leia an hour to realize that this wasn't an act. That his new girlfriend is sweet. And polite. She is a good girl._

_Later that night she decided to call up Han. It takes her ten minutes to bring his memory back to check. For a moment he'd forgotten that he had a new worker for the last several months. Thank god the time cards and checks were automatic._

_"Yes," Leia breathed in satisfaction after getting his memory back in place. "I finally met Ben's new girlfriend. She's sweet."_

_"There's a but isn't it?"_

_"She's a little too young."_

_"She's not that young - she's the same age as Ben -_

_"Ben is twenty eight," Leia reminded him._

_"Shit. But that's alright - we were the same age too."_

_Yeah and they ended up eloping. It felt like The Graduate looking back at it to Leia. If only she and Han knew what mess they got themselves into years ago. Their marriage was really rocky since that foundation. She was too young to get married and too stubborn to listen. He went back and forth with jobs struggling to make ends meet and she was trying to get a degree while worrying about their next meal. She ended up getting pregnant twice by the time she was twenty five and those two times she got an abortion. Han wasn't happy about it but she had too. The first time they were living in his van. And the second time she wasn't ready to be a mother just yet._

_"Well they're not us," Han reminded her. "He's not a gambler and she's not -_

_"Not what?"_

_Stubborn, Han wanted to say. And so he did. "Stubborn. Hot tempered -_

_He paused._

_She clutched on to her phone._

_"Remember how you hit me and threw everything you could at me for coming into you?"_

_How could she forget? She ended up breaking the plates her mother had given to them as a wedding gift. The ones that were passed down from generation to generation. She didn't know what she did until after she had cooled down. She was in a fit of rage when he did that to her. "I had my second abortion months ago and you came even though I told you-_

_"I forgot," he said sheepishly._

_She bit her lip. "It's alright. It was a long time ago. Rey's a sweet girl," she changed the subject. "She is not like the other girls." This girl had dreams. Worked hard. Just like Leia._

_She can hear Han nod. "And she really loves our boy."_

* * *

_When Leia was pregnant with Ben, she was twenty nine years old going on thirty._

_Han was forty._

_Leia was hesitant to tell him. Things were slowly going back on track. Han had stopped drinking and gambling for the last six months and paid off his debt. And he's finally saved up to start the business he had always wanted. And she had just got promoted too._

_A baby would set them back._

_She had more money now since the promotion - but she had been planning to use the extra money to help Han with the expenses of starting a business._

_She knows what Han's going to say. To keep the baby - but she's really scared. Because what if they end up living in his van again? Leia doesn't want to bring a baby into that._

_"You have to keep the baby," is what Han says. He had stopped twirling her around the moment she said she was unsure that she wanted to keep it. "You can't get another abortion. The clinic's going to revoke you for all the times you keep going there."_

_She only had two abortions. One when she was nineteen. And one when she was twenty three. And she had too. They couldn't afford to take care of themselves let alone another person. And he's acting like she went there once a year. "Things are slowly going back on track - I don't want to have a baby until things are set. It's a lot of money to open a business," she countered._

_"It's not healthy for you -_

_She wanted to disagree but she's not really sure. But then she sees how excited Han is. "If we do decide -_

_"You mean you."_

_She rolled her eyes. But it was true. It was her decision. It's always been her decision. "I want to put the baby first. I don't want him to end up living in the Millennium Falcon. I want him to have a room and get to have hot meals - and you have to put him first. No more gambling. No more drinking."_

_Han nodded and kissed her forehead._

* * *

But by time Ben was one they ended up living in the van for the next two years.

And then again when Ben was six. But this time they ended up living in Han's auto shop.

It was hard for Leia to allow that to happen to her son. He was just a baby. He didn't understand why they kept moving around so much. Leia used to think that her son turned out right. He was bright. He was kind. He was friendly.

She still didn't understand why he dropped out of college.

He was there on a scholarship too.

He has no interest in going back either.

It didn't occur to her how much Ben took after Han until he grew up. He was a free spirit. Did what he wanted.

But Ben was good at finances. He was good at saving. He helps pay for bills whenever Han's short. And always pays whenever he takes her out to it. And that reassures her that he'll put Rey first.

And to her delight, he did. He's supporting her while she's finishing off her classes.

And Leia never felt so proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants a chapter in Kylo's perspective about their first time?

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants a chapter on how they met first? Or why Rey calls him her Teddy bear first?


End file.
